2 Years of Missing Memory
by AnimeLover19876
Summary: After the war against Madara, the villages realize they are missing 2 years of their memory. When Naruto finally spit-second became Hokage, the Kages figure out all of this memory is lost at the same time period, so Sasuke searched for the cure. The cure affects the user, and 2 others related to the user's past. So who was affected? Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. GaaraxOC. T for stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

 **After Naruto won the war against Madara, everything was at peace. Gaara went back to the sand village broken, but healed by the excelent healers of the sand. Other kages did the same, and Naruto became Hokage of the leaf. But the story only remained on Naruto's fighting and courage. So something happened that changed Gaara, Naruto, and one other very important character. What was it?**

 _ **At the Sand Village...**_

Gaara walked up to Temari, who was walking with Kankuro. Temari shook her head, and as usual, crossed her arms. "Hi Gaara" Kankuro said. Gaara waved but said nothing. Obviously, Gaara was a very quiet person, and he was respected in many different villages. Just like he was feared. Gaara's personal dream was actually kinda embarrasing. He wanted to have a childhood with Naruto where they became great friends and played almost everyday. Naruto was meanwhile, at the Leaf Village where he was doing preperations for becoming Hokage. Gaara still needs to do paper work, but he doesn't really care much. "You should be doing paper work, Lord Gaara" Temari spoke. Gaara sighed and looked up. "I'm a bit tired... after the war". Temari stood still and looked away. "I have to go" she said. She nodded at Gaara and walked away. After a bit, Kankuro also said he need to go, and he did so. Gaara was left alone. He walked back to the place he needed to do boring paper work, until a person intruded him.

 _ **At the Leaf Village...**_

"NARUTO!" Naruto recognized the voice and looked outside. It was Sakura. "YOUR LATE TO THE HOKAGE CELEBRATION!" She yelled once more. Naruto dropped his instant miso ramen and looked oustide his window. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC" Naruto yelled back. Naruto tripped over the trash in his apartment and changed to his daily clothes. When Naruto finally opened the door to walk outside, Sakura was there crossing her arms. "NARUTO... you dumbhead had to eat ramen before the celebration...?" Naruto gulped and inched away a bit. He knew that Sakura was good at killing building with her punches. (After a bit...) When Naruto finally arrived at the main part of town, (where the Hokage's head are engraved) Lady Tsunade(5th Hokage) was at her usual table. Her assistant, was meanwhile at the Leaf's vet with TonTon, the pink pig her assistant kept as a pet. Lady Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, follow me" she said. Sakura nodded at Naruto, and Naruto looked at Tsunade. "ok" he said. (A bit later...)"Naruto, you know that you are going to be the 7th Hokage." Kakashi said. (Kakashi became the 6th after the war). "YES YES YES can we skip to the end?" Naruto squealed. Kakashi closed the book he was trying to reread(book's title is Make Out Tactics) and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I hereby make you 7th-" Kakashi stopped as he saw a messenger slam open the door. "What is it?!" Naruto said impatiently. "Lord 6th... something happened that the villagers are complaining about!" the messenger pleaded. "And what of it?" Tsunade asked. While the messenger explained roughly, another person was busy doing something...

 _ **Somewhere far away...**_

Sasuke kept looking around his surroundings. He was in a very green forest completely made out of traps. Sasuke kept his Sharingan on, and stepped over strings that set off a trap that throws kunais at you. He was running and was searching for something very important, something that was going to revive a special something that everyone was buzzing about at a village he passed. To bad the girls kept hitting on him. He could of heard more from the guys who were talking about it. Though, he did not know how nobody in the village recgonized him. It was a minor problem though, so he didn't care as much. "hm, Sasuke Uchiha, rogue criminal" A voice said. Sasuke stopped running and looked around. "Suigestsu, stop following me" Sasuke said breifly. Suigestsu was his past companion (don't tell him, he'll hate you) and had a special ability from his clan. Sasuke looked at Suigestsu with no interest. "Shhhhh... Karin wants to see you but I said no" Karin was this girl from the Uzumaki clan and kept hitting on Sasuke. She hates Suigestsu. Sasuke ignored Suigestsu and continued running. (A bit later...) When Sasuke(and Suigestsu) arrived at a temple, Sasuke used his katana to slice open a iron container. "What's in there?" Suigestu asked. Sasuke grabbed a glass tube and a white liquid frothed around in it. "Sasuke..." Sasuke knew what he was going to ask, so he answered it. "This liquid will affect 3 related people whover drinks it. It revives the memory that I lost. 2 years max." Sasuke said. (He means that all villagers lost a memory worth 2 years of their life. When a person drinks the liquid, 2 people he knows will also have their memories revived) "now that I think about it... I can't remember 2 years of my life..." Suigestsu said. Sasuke nodded and drunk the liquid, not knowing that 2 Kages were affected. **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Gaara's memory

**Last Chapter... Sasuke drank the cure and affected himself, Naruto, and Gaara.**

 _ **Naruto's View**_

"E-eh? I suddenly remember stuff..." He said in his own rough voice. The messenger gulped as he saw Kakashi do his death stare. "What is it?! We were doing something very inportant..." Kakashi grumbled. Naruto had a massive headache, about why Kakashi was angry and his memory reviving. "Villagers are arguing that the realize they are missing memory worth 2 years of there life..." The messenger respectfully said. "And what of it?" "They lost 2 years of memory... and those 2 years were claimed to be at the exact same time..." Kakashi eyes widened, and he looked at Naruto. "It's a forbidden Jutsu... only one that can be wielded with someone with a bloodline of Uchiha and Hyuuga... And there's a cure for the jutsu" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with disbelief. "The side affect of the cure would be-" Tsunade was cut off. "2 others will be affected depending on the user's past." Kakashi said. Everyone stared at Naruto, who kept rubbing both sides of his forehead."I think Naruto.." Kakashi said. Sakura touched Naruto's forehead. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "He's having a side affect" And thats what happened until Naruto screamed in pain.

 _ **Sasuke's View**_

"Errr..." Suigestsu noticed how Sasuke was wincing a bit. "SASUKEEEE!" A girl's voice screeched. "Crap. Here comes the Sasuke stalker" Suigestsu punched the redhead Karin out of Sasuke's way and smiled. "Honestly, you really are annoying." Karin punched Suigestsu in the gut, but failed to affect him because of his clan's water ability. Before Karin could turn around, Sasuke fell on the floor, knocked out of the cure.

 _ **Gaara's View**_

Gaara was suddenly remembering things. When the messenger left Gaara fainted, and drempt of the things he forgot. What was it?

 _ **The memory**_

In Gaara's 2 year memory, it all started out by a similiar messenger. "Lord Gaara, a group of people wants you to come to their town. They found a note near their entrance gate and the village was planned tobe attacked. They have no reinforcements." Gaara looked at the messenger. "Why?" The messenger gulped and looked down. "They won't tell me." That was a unusual answer for Gaara to hear because people would usually freak out and tell him the whole thing. "When is it?" "Tommorrow, Lord Gaara." Gaara shifted uneasily and got up. "Tell them I'm coming right now"

(A while later...)

After about 3 hours Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and gaurds came to a little town, a guard came up to Temari and whispered,"I sense hostile people outside the gates." Temari sighed and grabbed her fan. "This will only take a bit" She scanned infront of the gates, slowly breathtaken by the unusual arua of menacing evil. "They're here" Gaara looked at Temari and popped open his sand gourd. As if on cue, Kankuro attached chakra strings onto his puppet and starter attacking the brown, dead trees. The trees evaporated into nothing and ninjas, all of them wearing black, started running at the gates. Gaara noticed a shuriken flying towards his face and stopped it with his sand, making sure that Temari and Kankuro also didn't get hit. Kankuro's puppet sliced a ninja in the face, and warm, wet blood poured onto another ninja, making that ninja blink. Temari blew that ninja onto a tree, and his little friends, making them knocked out and dazed. At least 50 more rogue ninjas were still attacking, and only 20 of them were down. "WAIT!" A guard said loudly. "Don't attack the red ninja! I sense a presence... of one of our ninja..." Gaara looked at the guard. "If we do no attack, what would happen to this village?" The guard muttered something, then turned away. "Don't hurt her..." Gaara faced towards the red ninja and noticed a girl behind him, which was tied by a rope that stops the chakra flow from reaching hands, so that she wouldn't weave any justsu signs. Gaara sighed and looked at Temari. "Take care of the rest, and leave the red one to me" Temari nodded, whispering to Kankuro about Gaara's words. Gaara looked at the red ninja, and saw he was stronger than the rest. "CHIDORI!" The red ninja yelled, aiming toward Gaara. Gaara blocked the red ninja's hand with his sand, and the red ninja yelped when he saw he was captured by Gaara's sand. "Dammit..." he said. The girl's mouth was taped, and she was trying to tell Gaara something. "Oo..ant... im..." Gaara blocked the red ninja's punch and eyed the girl. "Is...kness...ss...ter..." Gaara looked at the girl and deflected a kick. She sighed and stared into Gaara's eyes. _You can't kill him. His weakness is water._ Gaara looked at the girl. One thing Gaara would like to ask is: You can talk into people's minds? He spotted a little puddle next to one of the dead brown trees, and pushed the red ninja into it. The red ninja screamed and started evaporating. While Temari and Kankuro finish off the last ninja.


	3. Saki's Chakra

**Hey, author here.**

 **Just wanted to say that i'll be doing Gaara's view in a while, until a character crosses with another character.**

 **So yah, bye!**

 _ **Gaara's View**_

Once all of the rogue ninja's were arrested, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro didn't know what to do with the girl. She stared at the 3 of them with serious eyes, and waited for somebody to speak. "What's your name? How were you captured? What village are you from?" Kankuro said. The girl looked at Kankuro with sad eyes. Kankuro realized he said something he shouldn't and looked down. "Sorry." She had black, long, straight hair. Her hair reached her waist, and she had bangs that covered her forehead. She wore white tank-top with a blue, wavy short skirt. Her eyes were Hyuuga eyes, but had a strange red tint to it. She obviously was really pretty, and carried some sort of secret. Temari sighed and looked at a nearby clock. "We need to go, Kankuro, Gaara." The girl brushed off her skirt and stood up. "May I go with you?" She still kept looking down, shy and fragile at the moment. "Reason?" The girl closed her Hyuuga eyes. "I have nowhere to go... miss" She looked and sounded 14, which is the same age as the 3. Temari looked at Kankuro, who looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at the girl. "You may. Only if you tell us your name." She looked at Gaara with happy eyes, and slightly jumped joyfully. "My name is Saki Hyuuga, nice to meet you!"

(A bit later...)

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Saki finally arrived at the Sand Village, Saki sat next to Temari at a restaurant,and Kankuro ordered meals. Saki looked out the restaurant's window, amazed at how the sand village was built. Temari bit down into her meal and put down her iron fan. "Saki, I heard that the town didn't know why you were captured." Temari said. Saki took a sip of water from a cup, and faced Temari. "That's a very personal question, all I could say is because of my chakra." Gaara barely touched his food, and pushed it away to Kankuro, who pushed the plate away. "Your chakra?" Saki looked at Gaara seriously. "Look, you might think they captured me because of hostage things, but they captured me on the way to the town's gate. That's when they attacked you." Kankuro bit the chopsticks he was using, and gave the empty plate to the waitress who was currently trying to get attention from Gaara. Temari noticed on how the waitress was attracted to the "silent", or "elite" Gaara, and glared at her with ease. "How did they capture you?" Saki shifted uneasly. "Before I answer that, I can please know your names?" Kankuro took the chopsticks out of his mouth and put it in the nearest trashcan. "Kankuro" "Gaara" "Temari". Saki slightly smiled. "They made their leader do it." "Leader?" Kankuro frowned a bit more. "I forgot his name." (A bit later...)

After Saki payed for their meals, (she wanted to pay for saving her) she waved at the 3 siblings and bowed down. "Thank you for saving me!" she said and ran happily to explore the Hidden Sand Village. "She's a odd girl" Gaara pointed out. "Agreed"


	4. Naruto

**Last time... Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro meet Saki, a hostage rescued by Gaara.**

 _ **Naruto's View**_

"Do we have to go?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi nodded at Naruto. "It's part of our mission." Sai looked at Naruto. "You know people who ask those kinds of questions are impatient and childish. At least that's what it said in a book I was reading." Naruto crossed his arms and put it on his head. "Naruto. Behave." Sakura said. Naruto straightened up and started worrying.(A bit later...)

When Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura arrived at the hidden Sand Village, Kakashi gestured the group to stay here and walked in the KazeKage's building. Naruto leaned against a wall. "do we really need to stay here? I mean, come on, this place is somewhere where I haven't been in a long time!" Sai sighed and faced Naruto. "Kakashi held us here for safety reasons." Naruto squinted at the sky and puffed. "Dam it, I wish we could go already." Naruto closed his eyes and dreamed of eating ramen here. _**BAM!**_ Naruto opened his eyes to a girl to just slammed right into him. She dropped a book she was holding and fell to the ground. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU RUN INTO ME, GIRL?!" Naruto yelled. The girl got up and turned around, and revealed Hyuga eyes. "Sorry..."

"That's right missy! You better apologize to me!" Sai noticed the pink tint to the girl's Hyuga eyes, and started thinking. "Naruto, please apologize for yelling at her." Sai said seriously. Naruto started snickering, and looked at Sai. "Why?" Sai whispered into Sakura's ear, and Sakura started sweating. "NARUTO APOLOGIZE!" She said. Naruto started sweating, and looked down. "Sorry." She smiled and looked at him. "It's fine. It's my fault I ran into you." Naruto looked up and regconized how pretty she was, but slightly resembled the appearence of his friend, Hinata. Hinata was a shy and kind Hyuga who was weird around Naruto. he nodded, and she walked away with her hair trailing behind her. (A bit later...)

"Why did you guys annoy me to apollogize to her?" Naruto asked Sai and Sakura. Sakura looked at Sai, who looked at Naruto. "She's a legend that's not so famous." Sai said.

"A legend?"

"Yes."

"What is the legend?"

Sai sighed at looked at Naruto. "I'm not good at story telling, so beware." Naruto nodded and sat down.

 _ **Story Time!**_

Once upon a time...

a Hyuga woke up to the sound of a alarm clock. she got out of her bed and yawned, stretching her arms. she rubbed her eyes and snoozed the alarm clock into place. Of course, her name is Saki Hyuga, the mysterious one.

Although she was extraordinarly pretty, she was dangerous too. She was about 7 years old, and today was her birthday. Inside her, a dangerous beast sleeps in her chakra, which one day, will do something so terrible to her that the world with wither into seeing it, but she was the sacrifice to safe it. Her step-mother called her, making Saki's stomach groan in hunger. And today was her birthday. She ran to the table to see only a recording tape, and a letter. **I can't help you today, i'm helping my cousin. Eat the leftovers from yesterday and heat it in the oven. DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF**. Her step-mother was extremely cruel, but Saki didn't care. Her stomach groaned louder, so she grabbed the leftovers and ate all of it, just in case. Suddenly, her head panged with pain, and she collapsed to the floor. "Erg" She muttered. It was her 7th birthday, the day the beast awoke into her bad side.


	5. Sasuke's Memory

The beast inside her roared. She screamed in agony, but finally, the girl maintained the beast. But that's when her eyes used Byagugan, but something was wrong with it. It was-

"What was it again?" Sai asked himself. He looked up and saw Sakura and Naruto near his face from interest. Sai smiled weirdly and shook his hands. "When I remember... I'll tell you guys."

Naruto sighed. "How come she's a legend that's not so famous?" Sai leaned against the wall. "Only ANBU can know it. I'm only allowed to tell you guys just because we met her." Naruto heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. "Gaara told us to guard a certain girl." Kakashi said reading his tactics book. Naruto squinted at him. "Which girl?"  
"A girl named Saki Hyuga."

Sakura stood still. "we just saw her." Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at Sakura. "eh...?" Kakashi closed his book. "Although she doesn't need guarding, Gaara said that she has people hunting her down, at least that's what it said when he researched her." Kakashi said. "Which way did she go?"

Sai pointed the direction she went and they ran off.

 _ **Sasuke's View**_

Karin pestured Sasuke. "Sasukeee! Sasukeee can you help me up!" She pestures Sasuke and pretended to be hurt. "No." He simply said. Jugo sighed. "Are you sure we need to go the the sand Village?" "Yes." Suigestsu laughed at Karin. "I can't believe you act like a dead possum."

Karin jumped up and death-glared at Suigestsu. "I am not!"

"Psh... you are."

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"ARE!"

"SHUT UP!." Sasuke yelled calmly. Suigestsu and Karin stood still like statues and glared at each other. And yes, Sasuke and his group was at the sand village, but they were masked. Sasuke looked around. The place was busy with people all over. He kept dodging clumsy people from all over the place, but Jugo had a hard time doing so. He was so tall and big that people sometimes even ran into him. "Dammit, let's just get the scroll and go." Suigestsu whispered to Sasuke. He ignored Suigestsu and kept going. **BAM!** A girl knocked Suigestsu to the floor. She rubbed her head. "Owww..." she said. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a girl(you know who she is). "Watch where your going!" Suigestsu said and got up. The girl was shocked to see Suigestsu with his mask off, and probally noticed that Suigestsu was a rogue criminal, working for Sasuke Uchiha. "Eh..." She said in shock. She backed away and stared at the people around him. "Sasu-" Suigestsu clapped his hand over her mouth and pushed her toward a empty alley. Sasuke followed him with Jugo and Karin. Suigestsu grabbed his massive sword out and put it to her neck. "Shall I?" He asked. Sasuke death-glared at her. "Go ahead. I wouldn't care if she dies or not." Suigestsu licked his lips and put his face next to her ear. "Don't scream..." She gasped for air despertly and puffed. He swung his sword at her neck. For a split-second, Suigestsu saw something in her eyes he shouldn't. "BYSHARIGAN!" She yelled. Her eyes wrinked and 3 red dots appeared in her tinted eyes. Though, there was only pink in her eyes, not red. She caught the sword's edge between her fingers. She snickered. "You'd think I'd die by a sword?" She laughed. Sasuke turned around in shock, and Karin stared at her. "Her chakra increased in enormous emounts." Suigestsu dropped his sword. "No way..." Jugo looked at her calmly. "Are you Saki Hyuga?" He asked. The girl looked at him and crossed her arms. "Yes, and is this Sasuke Uchiha's group?" Not one person in Sasuke's group said a word, and Saki sighed. "I take that as a yes. And by the way, I wish I had my ANBU mask." Saki's eyes calmed down, and her eyes turned back to normal tinted red. Sasuke glared at her. "I'll kill her." Sasuke said before he pulled out his Katana.

 _ **AN: All I want to say is that I do not own Naruto, and BTW, if I have any character traits are wrong, pm me about it. Also, I'm busy with my other story, so I might not be writing in a while. Bye!**_


End file.
